godzillafandomcom-20200223-history
Godzilla (2014 video game)/Gallery
}} Covers GODZILLA_GOJIRA.jpg|Japanese PlayStation 3 GODZILLA GOJIRA cover Godzilla_PS3_Back_Japan.jpg|Japanese back cover Godzilla_2015_game_cover_(PS4).jpg|North American PlayStation 4 Godzilla: The Game cover Artwork GOJIRA GODZILLA PS3.jpg PS3_Godzilla_Game_Logo.png|Logo PlayStation 3 Godzilla.png PS3 Godzilla 1989 No Background.png Heisei Godzilla (PS3).png PS3 MechaGodzilla 2003.png PS3 Godzilla 2014 No Background.png PS3 Godzilla Mothra Larva.png Mothra (PS3).png PS3 Godzilla King Ghidorah Full.png Biollante (PS3).png PS3_Godzilla_Jet_Jaguar.png Destoroyah (PS3).png Super MechaGodzilla (PS3).png Burning Godzilla (PS3).png MechaGodzilla 1975 (PS3).png Hedorah (PS3).png PS3G - Modified Gigan.png PS3 Website Background.jpg PS3 Website Index Background.jpg PS3G004.jpg PlayStation_3_Gojira.jpg Godzilla_-_The_Game_-_Official_Reveal_Poster.jpg|Godzilla: The Game GODZILLA TEH GAME.jpg Screenshots PS3 Godzilla Game Preview 1.jpg PS3 Godzilla Game Preview 2.jpg PS3 Godzilla Game Preview 3.jpg PS3 Godzilla Game Preview 4.jpg PS3 Godzilla Game Preview 5.jpg BdIJyer.png|Godzilla and Kiryu, Kiryu hiding in the smoke PS3_Godzilla_Game_Preview_7_Legendary_Godzilla.png|The Legendary Godzilla in the first gameplay trailer Tumblr n991puR38S1tos1hro4 1280.jpg PS3_Godzilla_Goji_2014_and_Heisei.jpg PS3_Godzilla_Battle.jpg godzillaps3.jpg|Godzilla facing off against Kiryu, also showing off the in-game HUD PS3 Godzilla Gallery Hollywood 2.jpg PS3 Godzilla Gallery Hollywood 3.jpg PS3 Godzilla Gallery Hollywood 4.jpg PS3 Godzilla Gallery Hollywood 5.jpg PS3 Godzilla Gallery Kiryu 1.jpg PS3 Godzilla Gallery Kiryu 2.jpg PS3 Godzilla Gallery Kiryu 3.jpg PS3 Godzilla Gallery Kiryu 4.jpg PS3 Godzilla Gallery Kiryu 5.jpg PS3_Godzilla_Super_X_tai_Gojira.jpg Bu1kTvMCUAIVY1v.png PS3G001.jpg PS3G002.jpg PS3G003.jpg 5D10394AF16A8B228FECD3F9AE7F67.jpg Godzilla_VS_Maser_Tanks.png Godzilla_VS_Maser_Tanks_Now_With_Jetplanes_!.png 10370344_1539214036307675_5138850359569695445_n.jpg PS3_Godzilla_King_Ghidorah.jpg G2014_Vs_King_Ghidorah.png BwMQh1bCAAAxrvS.png G1989_Vs_King_Ghidorah.png Godzilla vs. King Ghidorah 1.jpg Godzilla vs. King Ghidorah 2.jpg Godzilla vs King Ghidorah 3.jpg Godzilla vs. King Ghidorah 4.jpg big_02.jpg Mothra_Larvae.png Godzilla vs. Mothra Larva 1.jpg Godzilla vs. Mothra Larva 2.jpg Godzilla vs. Mothra Larva 3.jpg Godzilla vs. Mothra Larva 4.jpg big_03.jpg PS3 Godzilla Jet Jaguar 1.jpg Bx9Gz0nCQAAKO-h.jpg PS3 Godzilla Jet Jaguar 2.jpg PS3 Godzilla Jet Jaguar 3.jpg ByCd4ZICIAAStLf.png 205e8vo.png ByCd_kcCUAAEAa0.png PS3 Godzilla Original MechaGodzilla.jpg PS3 Godzilla Super MechaGodzilla1.jpg PS3 Godzilla Super MechaGodzilla2.jpg PS3 Godzilla Super MechaGodzilla3.jpg PS3 Godzilla1.jpg PS3 Godzilla2.jpg Something You Don't See Everyday.jpg PS3 Godzilla3.jpg PS3 Godzilla Kiryu1.jpg PS3 Godzilla Kiryu2.jpg PS3 Godzilla Burning Godzilla1.jpg PS3 Godzilla Destoroyah1.jpg PS3 Godzilla Destoroyah2.jpg PS3 Godzilla Destoroyah3.jpg Big 01.jpg Big 02 (1).jpg Big 06.jpg PS3 Godzilla MechaGodzilla 1975 1.jpg PS3 Godzilla MechaGodzilla 1975 2.jpg PS3 Godzilla MechaGodzilla 1975 3.jpg PS3 Godzilla MechaGodzilla 1975 4.jpg PS3 Godzilla MechaGodzilla 1975 5.jpg PS3 Godzilla Hedorah 1.jpg PS3 Godzilla Hedorah 2.jpg PS3 Godzilla Hedorah 3.jpg PS3 Godzilla Hedorah 4.jpg PS3 Godzilla Hedorah 5.jpg GojiDance PS3.PNG|Godzilla dance 10376845_1591204594441952_6802682928377538918_n.jpg 10428093_1591204627775282_6901448346456472696_n.jpg 10406858_1591204654441946_4417322258698071917_n.jpg 10858394_1591204671108611_4709403416129782928_n.jpg 10857747_1591204707775274_1871164728974948804_n.jpg 10801972_1591724474389964_5838897727435382451_n.jpg Magazines Ib0xkAzYlkoFwV.jpg PS3_Godzilla_Scan_1.jpg Godzilla_PS3_New_Magazine.png Mothra and King Ghidorah on PS3.jpg Mothra Imago, Biollante, and Jet Jaguar Confirmed.jpg 10698446_1551168475112231_5862427718857449748_n.jpg Burning Godzilla, Destoroyah and Super MechaGodzilla in the PS2 Game.jpg PS3 Godzilla Magazine Scan.jpg Godzilla The Game Magazine Scan 1.jpg Godzilla The Game Magazine Scan 2.jpg Godzilla_VS._Famitsu_Scan.jpg Website PS3 Godzilla Game Website Text 1.png PS3 Godzilla Game Website Text 2.png PS3 Godzilla Game Website Text 3.png PS3 Godzilla Game Website Text 4.png PS3 Godzilla Game Website Text 5.png PS3 Godzilla Game Website Text 6.png PS3_Website_Character_Background.jpg PS3Goji Footer.png PS3 Godzilla Gojira Silhouette.png PS3 Godzilla Godzilla Silhouette.png PS3 Godzilla Kiryu Silhouette.png PS3 Godzilla Mothra Larva Silhouette.png PS3 Godzilla King Ghidorah Silhouette.png PS3 Godzilla Biollante Silhouette.png PS3 Godzilla Mothra Silhouette.png PS3 Godzilla Jet Jaguar Silhouette.png MechaGodzilla 1975 Teaser.png Hedorah Teaser.png Modified Gigan Teaser.png PS3 Godzilla 1989 Character HUD.png PS3 MechaGodzilla 2003 Character_HUD.png PS3 Godzilla 2014 Character HUD.png PS3 Godzilla Mothra Larva New.png PS3 Godzilla King Ghidorah New.png PS3 Godzilla Biollante New.png PS3 Godzilla Mothra New.png PS3 Godzilla Jet Jaguar New.png PS3 Godzilla Burning Godzilla New.png PS3 Godzilla Super MechaGodzilla New.png PS3 Godzilla Destoroyah New.png MechaGodzilla 1975 New.png Hedorah New.png Modified Gigan New.png PS3Goji Gojira Godzilla.png PS3_Godzilla_Name_Meka.png PS3 Godzilla Name Hollywood.png PS3G - Mosura Yoochu.png PS3G - Mosura Seichu.png PS3G - Kingu Gidora.png PS3G - Biorante.png PS3G - Jetto Jyaga.png PS3G - Burning Gojira.png PS3G - Supa Mekagojira.png PS3G - Desutoroia.png PS3G - Meka75.png PS3G - Hedora.png Gaigan.png Tumblr n9931swbMU1tos1hro3 1280.png Tumblr n993uhty3k1tos1hro5 1280.png Tumblr n993uhty3k1tos1hro3 1280.png Tumblr n993uhty3k1tos1hro2 500.png Tumblr n991puR38S1tos1hro3 1280.png PS3G - Special Website 1.png PS3G - Special Website 2.png PS3G - Special.png Jetto Jyaga to ha.png PS3G - Supaa Ekkusu Shiriizu.png PS3G - G-Force Forces 1.png PS3G - G-Force Forces 2.png PS3G - System - Super X.png PS3G - System - Super X2.png PS3G - System - Super XIII.png PS3G - Tokyo Game Show.png PS3G - Tokyo Game Show TXT.png PS3G - Tokyo Game Show Play BG.png PS3 Godzilla King Ghidorah Twitter Teaser.png Godzilla The Game MechaGodzilla 1975.jpg|A picture of MechaGodzilla inside Bandai Namco's office building, posted on the game's website for April Fool's Day 2015 Themes PS3G Custom Themes Campaign - Thing 1.jpg|Themes campaign website background PS3G Custom Themes Campaign - Thing 2.png PS3G Custom Themes Campaign - ALL THEMES.png|All themes Godzilla_The_Game_Cover_Photo_Number_001.jpg Ads Godzilla_-_The_Game_ad_thing.png Miscellaneous‏‎ PS3_Godzilla_Exhibition.jpg PS3_Godzilla_Exhibition_2.jpg PS3_Godzilla_Game_Expo_Photo_Corner.jpg|Photo Corner GODZILLA THE GAME Controls.jpg|Controls Godzilla_The_Game_Webcomic_002.jpg|Webcomic Category:Games Category:Galleries